Strangest Tale
by JazzyPoole
Summary: Alice finds a different witness that's half vamp/half human. This woman has a similar life to Alistair. He comes back to rekindle a friendship in Carlisle as he begins to slowly go insane with solitude. The Cullen's ask if the witness would stay as she knows what time age and what to expect in a hybrid, and more. Alistair and the woman find an understanding between them.
1. Chapter 1

"That's your future. Unless you decide on another course."

Alice finds a different witness that's half vamp/half human. This woman has a similar life to Alistair. He comes back to rekindle a friendship in Carlisle as he begins to slowly go insane with solitude. The Cullen's ask if the witness would stay as she knows what time age and what to expect in a hybrid, and more. Alistair and the woman find an understanding between them; they start the beginning of a friendship.

"I've been searching for witnesses of my own."

Caius begins to object saying they already have enough but Aro counters him by letting Alice continue. She doesn't need to as said witness was already cutting through the Olympic coven.

Black combat boots that have seen better days, cover her lower leg. Dark washed jeans, covered in accidental rips. A white vest that is flattering at the chest area. An ancient looking necklace hangs around her neck, the emblem unknown to others but the carrier. A leather hunting jacket hangs on her shoulders and looks worn through. A handmade bag rests on her back, the content unbeknown to everyone but her. Black hair draped over her collarbone in a fishtail; strands of hair falling out. A small tilted smirk plays on plump, pale pink lips. Milk looking chocolate skin with hint of paleness to it. Natural black eyes gaze deep into Aro's scarlet with amusement at the fact he never knew she existed, even though he killed her Father.

" Sybilla is what I'm called. I am half vampire... half human." She pauses dramatically, "My Father used my Mother, who died giving birth to me. I was his puppet, did his bidding, until he was killed."  
Everyone's mind is curious to how and why? Aro ask of her diet to which she replies of, "Blood, human food. I can survive on either." She answered absently. Soon they realize hybrids are not a threat and leave but not before Aro's awed voice flutters in their ears, "Such a pride."

The Cullens say farewell to their friends as they slowly walk away from a well deserved victory. The family were emotionally drained from a battle that tested their nerve endings. Alistair returned asking Carlisle if he would consider teaching him the animal blood way of life. He wants out of the lonely way and into something slightly normal.

Sybilla looks over the horizon of the cliff near the Cullen's residence. The setting sun's colours created a peaceful atmosphere, as well as mixed with the victory coursing through everyone. Her bag begins to wriggle, a sign that it's starting to wake. She sits on a nearby boulder and cautiously lays her bag on her lap.

Alistair notices this movement of caution. He frowns in curiosty and goes to notify Carlisle. He whispers the womans name to him and the whole family turn to the woman in question. They see her petting something inside the bag. Sybilla notices the silence and glances to her right to notice everyone staring at the bag, questioning the contents.

She slowly closes the bag as whatever inside has settled down. Slowly she rises and carefully deposits her bag back onto her shoulders. The way she simply walks, is like she if floating in the air. Even for a hybrid she has the unnatural beauty of a full-fledged vampire: Rosalie harbors a small haet of envy at this. Sybilla has that calming aura, similar to Esme's passion: to passionately love those around her. Or Jasper's pathokinesis, the ability to manipulate the emotions of those surrounding him. Everything surrounding her is at peace.

She leisurely approaches Carlisle, making sure nobody has at her back. "I'm afraid it is time for myself to say my farewells." Sybilla says breathlessly, as if she can't speak higher than a mere whisper. Carlisle was thinking of maybe having her as guidance for Renesmee development. Without even thinking Sybilla responds to Carlisle thoughts, "You won't need me Carlisle, a hybrid female's maturity is the same as a human but at a quicker pace."

Carlisle reflects astonishment as she knew _what_ he was thinking. Edward was wondering the same thing as he can't access her thoughts (it's like Bella all over again). Sybilla was panicking as she's probable made everything problematic. Carlisle motions for everyone to go inside, including Sybilla.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone sits on the corner couches; Renesmee sits on Bella's lap, Alistair stood in the doorway while Sybilla stood by the fireplace. Carlisle wanted to know her story, he knew she must've been old from her dialect and her accent is a mixture on certain words. This part was hard for Sybilla, for she'd never retold anyone her life. She takes many breaths and stares at the flames.

"My Father used my Mama for his own pleasure till he'd drain her when he terminated her. He didn't think vampires could create life. He kept her like a pig for slaughter till I was born. My Mama died giving birth to me." Sybilla explained. She gulped a few times before re-starting.

"Those crucial first years, he was a doting Father; though he was the only person to interact with. When Father concluded I'd reached full maturity that's when everything became black. My Father's gift was compulsion. As soon as he used that on me, I lost all reaction in my body; he controlled everything even my thoughts. I watched my life through eyes. I was his puppet for over 200 years. Father used me for the day shift, to find covens so he could defeat them and take their territory. When he began creating '_soldiers_' for his coven that's when stupidity came to mind at that. Many villages were slaughtered and destroyed. The volturi had to step in at this point. His army was demolished while he had to step forward and admit his crimes. Aro wanted him on the guard for his compulsion gift but Father was too used to being the ruler that he disregarded Aro's offer." Sybilla smirked at the last part. It was true that her Father practically bathed in power: all he could think, wish and want.

"Aro executed him and burned his remains. The compulsion was removed from his death. It was like being resurrected as a new born. The hunger is uncontrollable and you're confused. All my actions were him but now they're my own. I didn't know what to do so I just kept walking from camp. I soon came across a deer and couldn't stop to think of my actions: I killed it. A few decades forward and I am up on my feet once more. I had a secluded mountain home for a few more decades. I learnt to hunt, the way humans moved and talked, how to garden so I could sell them in the market, hunting animals for fur and meat to also sell. I travelled around after one decade of living there and returned. I kept this up as I learned new things. Art, cuisine, medicine, other cultures and languages. It was great up until a few months ago." Sybilla hugged her bag close to her at this part as it was so difficult.

"A vampire came into my home. It had been so long since I came in to contact with one that it petrified me. That night he raped me and thought he changed me as he bit deep into my neck. He fled after that," Sybilla clenched her eyes tight at that part, the most horrific part of her life but could make something so good, "The next morning it was already healed. I burnt down my home as it reminded me of the night too much. Also the nearby village would have heard my screams most likely. I only took clothing that would keep me warm as well as my weapons for hunting. A few days later an illness had forsaken' me. It wasn't till sometime that I discovered my problem. By then it was till late. I fainted in the woods from malnourishment as I had no energy to hunt and I was too scared to go into any villages. I awoke some days later in the care of a doctor. I stayed with him for the duration of my… problem. In two months I gave birth to Marjorie."

When she said the name, said baby was pulled out of her bag. The babe had Sybilla's dark hair with a glow of rouge in sunlight. Sea blue eyes that sparkle when reflected in light. The babe was in a deep sleep so didn't awaken from the movement. "Marjorie ages just a portion quicker than a regular human that it's hard to notice." Sybilla cuddled the babe into her arms in a cradle while goggling at her with adoration and love. Jasper was overwhelmed with the capacity of love for the child; Rosalie's envy increased because she had beauty and a child; Esme already loved the child like a grandmother. Edward was wondering how she can block out his ability yet read Carlisle mind. Sybilla smirked when she said this, "I have many gifts Edward. I obtained telepathy from you Edward." They all looked so confused it made her giggle silently to herself.

"I have mimicry as a gift. I gained everyone's gift from today and many over time." She explained. They all were stunned at how powerful her gift was. It's amazing how the volturi don't even know of her power. Alistair looked with interest to what other gifts she obtained. "As well as having your gifts, mine are developed to a great extent. Edward's epitome, he can read minds but I can reply to thoughts or show someone else's thoughts to a different person. With Bella's I can protect others minds but not by stretching it; but a camouflage over someone's mind." She explained further.

Alistair was intrigued.


	3. Chapter 3

Carlisle and Esme felt sympathy for the hybrid so allowed her Edwards old room as he'd removed his items into his and Bella's bungalow. The space was perfect as she'd have the floor to herself with her own bathroom for her and the babe. Edward was kind enough to leave a few CD's to amuse her with. She first tucked in her 2 month old baby onto the extended chair and prepared a bath for herself.

The heat attacked at her tense muscles to make them limber. The scent of the soap whirled her senses to total relaxation. She was with a close-knit family so, of course, she felt slightly like an invader; similar to the emotions of the human drinker, Alistair. But by his thoughts he's wanting a change of life; a new scenery. He keeps repeating '_this is a bad idea. I was used to living a nomad's life. What could have possibly changed?_' I was wondering related thoughts of _what has changed?_ She was practically alone for her entire existence, keeping off the Volturi radar and being called an abomination. The legends of immortal children- gives her the chills just thinking of the rumors of their capabilities.

When the water began to get cold she steps into the fluffy bath robe and back to her accommodations. There she dresses in her usual attire of jeans and a vest top. She cradles her child to her breast, whilst encouraging her to feed. She covers the babe's head with the blanket for modesty's sake and strolls down stairs.

Everyone hears her slow approach and was surprised to see her breastfeeding in front of them. She focused her attention on the babe as she sits in the corner of the room, closest to the fireplace for warmth. Renesmee is intrigued with what Sybilla is doing and tries to get a closer look. Sybilla encourages her with a smile and Renesmee places her hand on her cheek, questioning of what she's doing.

"I'm feeding the baby milk, even if she complains of the taste." Ending her explanation in a chuckle. Renesmee looks in wonder and awe as the babe looks at her in curiosity. Sybilla gives Marjorie a stern expression before looking down to the young hybrid next to her. "Hold your arms into a cradle like mine." She instructs the girl. When Renesmee has mimicked Sybilla: a sudden whoosh and the babe teleports to her arms.

"Marjorie can teleport small distances but I expect when she is older that it will increase in distance." Sybilla says. She touches Renesmee's cheek as she holds her child and performs her own gift to her by showing Marjorie's life from her normal birth to the first time she teleported. Renesmee giggled when she saw that, Marjorie practically vanished from her arms to the crib when Sybilla was preparing her for bed.

Edward saw all this from Renesmee's thoughts and he smiled along with his daughter. Everyone was watching with amusement as they had no idea what they're finding funny. Marjorie started to get anxious with being around so many strangers and teleported back to her mother. Sybilla sat her upright in her lap facing her and Renesmee. They both pulled faces at her making her smile widely and do her unique high-pitched squeals.

She places Marjorie in Renesmee's lap and flashes upstairs to get the fold up chair for Marjorie. She returns a minute later and places it next to her seat on the floor then places the babe in with her cuddly teddy. Marjorie shakes her teddy around that she's had since her birth. Sybilla has an older fashioned camera and takes a picture of her in the chair playing. It was a camera that prints out the image so she opens her fifth album for the pictures she will take in the mere future. She scrawls on the front, in her calligraphy writing, 'The Cullen house 2012' and enters the first picture. 'Playing with Renesmee' as the title of the first one.

"How many albums do you have of Marjorie?" Alice asks suddenly as she noticed the new album. Sybilla flushes slightly in embarrassment. "Oh, I have five already. One for each week as she grew quite quickly... although now she has slowed down considerably." Sybilla replies still blushing.

Emmet jokes:"She beats you there Alice in the art of Photo taking!" Ending in a booming laugh. Sybilla giggles as she has had done a few photography courses since picture taking was invented. She allows everyone but Emmet and Alice to hear her thought. They all smirk to themselves as Alice and Emmet bicker to each other. Marjorie focuses on each person but one in particular she wanted to be in their arms. She teleported to Esme's arms surprising her but she quickly sorted her into a comfortable position. Carlisle assessed her and noticed the difference between a human two month baby and her size. It wasn't much but from seeing them you can notice she's bigger than an average babe.

Sybilla has a special connection with her baby, which is she can detect certain things about Marjorie. For example now, she can feel a burn in her throat. "Carlisle do you have any spare blood bags?" Sybilla asks with a slight tremble in her voice. She hated being a burden to people, even if they asked she still detested requesting fro help. "Yeah I stocked up after Bella's pregnancy for Renesmee. You need some for Marjorie?" Carlisle answers. He leads the way to his office with the blood bag fridge. Sybilla gets her bottle ready for the babe's feeding. She fills the whole thing with eyes darker than her original black iris filling the white.

As soon as the lid is fastened the darkness creeps away. Carlisle notices this strange action and frowns in thought, ' _Renesmee never does that around blood?_' Sybilla ignores his thoughts and returns to the lounge and gets Marjorie from Esme. Marjorie latches onto the nub and gulps greedily, "You would become a greedy pig for blood wouldn't you." Sybilla mutters. She paces in front of the window as the babe's thirst is replenished. Marjorie burps loudly when she finishes with a satisfied grin on her face while her mother looks at her with astonishment at the noise.

Whilst watching the sports channel, Marjorie is soon fast asleep. Sybilla notices this and sneaks upstairs to tuck her in. She grabs her long cardigan and leans on the balcony railings, watching the sunset. Meanwhile, downstairs Carlisle is thinking about Sybilla's eyes when the smell of blood came apparent. Edward watched his thoughts and frowned to in confusion. Jasper noticed both of their emotions: "What's got you twos brain puzzled'?"he asks as it was odd for both of them to not know something.

Carlisle is the first to speak up as everyone has gone quiet with Jasper's question. "Sybilla's whole eye went black when she caught the smell of blood. It looked like her iris color had melted into the eye itself." Carlisle describes his experience. Everyone didn't know how this could have happened as they know nothing of hybrids apart from the knowledge they get through Renesmee's growth. They all wondered what this occurrence could mean.


End file.
